


hold me like you'll never let me go

by NotClooLess



Series: A+S Middleton Remix [3]
Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotClooLess/pseuds/NotClooLess
Summary: Abigail and Stephanie like each other but what happens next and what happens after that?aka the story of how Abigail Pershing and Stephanie Borden fall in love, break apart, and come back together with the help of our favorite characters from Middleton.
Relationships: Brandon Russell/Tara Russell, Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford, Stephanie Borden/Abigail Pershing
Series: A+S Middleton Remix [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524197
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	1. Oh Sweet Blindness, a Little Magic, a Little Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of When Abigail Knew and When Stephanie Knew. If you haven’t read those yet I strongly encourage you to do that first to get introduced to this story! 
> 
> We're in Middleton as we know it, just a little remixed. (Mostly) canon compliant through Season 4 finale. 
> 
> I don't own these characters, I just wrote this story and I thank you for reading it.

_It's two weeks after Waitress has closed at Middleton Community Players and our two favorite ladies are still busy being oblivious._

“You’re staring,” Cassie whispered as she passed behind her cousin to sit at the barstool next to her. They were meeting at the Bistro for breakfast since the water was temporarily turned off at Grey House, blame George and the plumber for the timing on that one.

“I’m not staring. Wait staring at what?” Abigail sputtered. She snapped her eyes up from her phone to her cousin’s face.

“Hmm oh nothing. I just don’t think you’re being as subtle as you think you are,” Cassie said knowingly, a slight tilt of her head towards Stephanie’s retreating form who was on her way back into the Bistro kitchen’s double doors.

“I have no idea what you mean. But let’s order I’m starving.” the younger woman said, willing her racing heart to slow down. She was determined to keep this growing infatuation at bay, especially because Stephanie was such a good friend.

“As you wish,” Cassie relented, settling in at the counter as she noticed the unknowing subject of their conversation approaching. “Ah Stephanie, good morning!”

Stephanie greeted them both with a smile and two menus. “Good morning ladies,” she said, looking more at Abigail than Cassie if one was really paying attention, which Cassie was.

“We’ll have two Bistro breakfast specials please” Abigail said quickly, hardly looking up from her menu. “Oh and a coffee for me,” she added offering a small smile to the blonde who returned it. 

“Coming right up,” Stephanie said as she addressed Cassie, her smile widening. “and I’ll brew some tea for you and send it over.”

“Thank you Stephanie,” the elder Merriwick said, noting the slight tension in the air. “How’s it being back in the swing after closing the show?”

“Oh my goodness my life is so much simpler,” the blonde exclaimed before adding, “Well in some ways…”

“Not in all ways?” Cassie asked mysteriously.

“No...well, you know there are some things I still need to figure out.” Stephanie answered, suddenly serious. “But don’t you worry about that. It will work itself out.” she added quickly, putting on a smile and excusing herself to greet customers.

“I wonder what that was about,” Abigail questioned. She’d never know Stephanie to keep her problems from Cassie, in fact the opposite was usually true.

“I’m sure whatever Stephanie needs to figure out will happen in its own time,” Cassie said before adding. “We all have things to think about.”

“Sometimes I really hate that you’re so smug cousin,” Abigail said with a small hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Cassie didn’t respond, just smiled as she caught Stephanie’s gaze shift to watching Abigail from across the room. Yes, everything would happen in its own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Sweet Blindness- The 5th Dimension


	2. What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays are great for cake, gifts, and heartfelt gestures. 
> 
> What you want is right in front of you Abigail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's highly unrealistic to not include text communication since that is for sure what they'd be doing all day while they are both at different places of business, even as friends. So they will be featured in italics when they're included.

It was her birthday party. Abigail's birthday was not something she even wanted to acknowledge let alone celebrate usually, call it residual feelings from her foster care years. But leave it to Grace and Cassie to want to throw her a 30th birthday bash and who was she to deny her cousins. Especially since she'd made the decision to put down roots in Middleton and she really did appreciate that she had family who wanted to fuss over her a bit. She'd instructed them that the party remain a family affair only and it was only when Cassie casually brought up the idea of inviting Stephanie did Abigail relent and say she'd invite the other woman herself and set off to text her. As she left to get her phone, s he missed the knowing smile on Cassie's face as the older Merriwick watched her leave the room. Maybe if she'd seen it she could have seen this coming.

_Abigail: Hey what are you up to?_

_Stephanie: Just about to have dinner, you?_

_Abigail: Nah I won’t bother you. Bon appetite_

_Stephanie: Don’t be silly. What’s up?_

_Abigail: Well we’re having a small gathering at Grey House tomorrow and I wanted to invite you._

_Stephanie: Well that’s very nice! I accept of course. What’s the occasion?_

_Stephanie: Can I bring something?_

_Abigail: Its actually my birthday party_

_Stephanie: ABIGAIL_

_Abigail: yes?_

_Stephanie: How did I not know it’s your birthday tomorrow?! I’m a terrible friend!_

_Abigail: I don’t make a fuss over it. I actually haven’t celebrated it since I moved to Middleton except for the cupcake Cassie and Grace leave outside my room._

_Stephanie: THAT WAS FOR YOU? I remember her asking for a red velvet cupcake the last few years at this time. I feel so foolish for not knowing._

_Abigail: I haven’t been much of a birthday girl. When I was younger the only real celebrations I had were when my parents were both around. After that they mostly stopped._

_Abigail: It’s OK though._

_Stephanie: It’s absolutely not OK you didn’t have a lovely birthday every year. I hate hearing that._

_Abigail: Thanks. I decided I feel settled enough this year to give in to Grace and Cassie when they asked if they could throw me a party. It’s...my 30th so...._

_Stephanie: ABIGAIL!_

_Abigail: haha what now?_

_Stephanie: This is a huge birthday. I’m touched I get to share in celebration._

_Abigail: I’m really glad you’ll be there._

_Stephanie: =) wouldn’t miss it_

_Abigail: =]_

\---- It's Abigail's Birthday! ----

While she figured she'd have a good time at her party, Abigail still wasn't thrilled about the idea of making a huge deal about her birthday. Besides the fact that it just wasn't something she was used to, this _was_ a significant year. She thought back on her twenties and sighed at some of the decisions she'd made but she also had a sense of pride for how far she'd come. She only had one aspect of her life that was lacking she pondered as she lay in bed, waiting for her alarm to go off for work. She was deep in her own thoughts when her phone buzzed with a message.

_Stephanie: Rise and Shine birthday girl! There is a special breakfast waiting for you at the Bistro._

_Abigail: Please don’t tell me you pulled out all the stops today. I just want to be low key._

_Stephanie: I make no promises. See you soon._

Speak of the devil, Abigail groaned as she realized she was in for what was sure to be a lovely breakfast surprise. She figured she could make it work having a crush on Stephanie from a distance, but up close and personal like this? Still acting like nothing had changed? It was getting to be harder and harder. Especially when the blonde woman was so all together lovely. At least the party would be a good distraction Abigail thought, as she rose to choose something to wear for the day. 

**\----** Later that night **,** Grey House, Abigail's party **\----**

Everyone was gathered at Grey House milling about in the living room enjoying glasses of the champagne Sam had brought over for the occasion. He'd given it to Abigail with a big hug and made her suddenly so glad that her cousin had found someone so good and kind to be with forever. Abigail was enjoying everyone's company when Stephanie entered the party. Grace noticed her enter and waved Abigail over to the door, the rest of the group engrossed in listening to one of Brandon's police patrol stories. 

"Thank you for coming," Abigail said as she greeted her, reaching out to hug the shorter woman. Stephanie hugged her back and then, seeing that her presence hadn't been noticed by everyone yet, gently pulled the brunette into another room with a hushed _come with me for a minute_. The pair went through the kitchen and out the back doors to the patio away from the bustle of the party and any prying eyes. 

"Happy Birthday," Stephanie said softly as she handed Abigail a small wrapped box that she seemed to produce out of thin air. 

"You didn't have to get me anything," Abigail insisted as she gently tore off the wrapping paper. She had frankly not gotten many birthday gifts while in the system and she never took one for granted now. "Stephanie..." She whispered as she ran her hand over the floral pendant in the box, "I love it."

Stephanie motioned to the necklace and asked, "Want to try it on, you know to make sure I got the chain the right length and all."

"Oh sure," Abigail said, snapped out of her own head. She swept her hair off her neck and silently asked for help with the clasp. Stephanie didn't miss a beat, clasping it and stepping back to admire her gift, hand coming up to touch the white gold flower that now hung from Abigail's neck.

"So you know someone is always here for you," Stephanie simply said,"especially on your birthday." She looked up at Abigail with such sincerity that at first Abigail had to look away, so overwhelmed by the kindness in Stephanie's words.

"Thank you," she said as she hugged the blonde tightly, not bothering to stop the tear that slid down her cheek. They stayed like that for awhile before returning to the party, not wanting the others to wonder where they were. 

Once they were back inside, eating cake with the family, Abigail's necklace caught Grace's attention. "Hey that's such a pretty necklace. And it's perfect for you. It looks like the Merriwick blossom ...oh and you run a flower shop!" she rationalized. "I didn't see that on you earlier."

"Oh yeah, well, um it was a birthday gift actually," Abigail hesitated slightly. "from Stephanie."

"Guilty," Stephanie chimed in, cheeks tinted with a momentary blush as she glanced at Abigail and then back down at her plate of cake.

"I think it's a lovely gift," Cassie confirmed. "from someone who obviously knows you very well."

Abigail only smiled briefly before announcing she was going to fetch some ice cream from the kitchen, extracting herself from being the center of attention. Cassie, being wise, noticed her need to get out of there and changed the subject of the table to what board game they should play. While the gang squabbled over whether it would be Monopoly or Clue, the elder Merriwick joined Abigail in the kitchen.

Abigail was staring at the freezer, deciding what flavor of ice cream to choose and playing with her new necklace, rolling the pendant over her fingers absentmindedly. "Cassie. I can't seem to make a decision," she said without turning around as her cousin entered. "What do you think?"

"I think you really like that necklace." Cassie replied, causing Abigail to turn to face her, dropping her hand from her neck immediately.

"Yeah, I mean it's nice." Abigail said. "It was a nice gesture, but I was talking about the ice cream"

"A very nice gesture," Cassie agreed. "Anyway remember the best choices are sometimes the ones we never thought we'd make but they end up being exactly what we want."

Abigail stared at Cassie for a beat before answering, trying to read her cousin. "I have no idea what you're talking about. We're friends that's all."

"I was talking about the ice cream," Cassie said with a wink as she reached past the younger woman and grabbed the mint chocolate chip. "Now come on, let's go play Monopoly."

Abigail stood in the kitchen for awhile longer, flingers on her new necklace, mind churning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: What You Want- Legally Blonde: The Musical


	3. Don’t Be So Scared of Changing and Rearranging Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you need advice you go to Cassie and that's all there is to it.

It wasn’t every day that Cassie Nightingale was at a loss for what to do, but when it came to observing whatever was starting to brew between her cousin and Stephanie Borden, her hands were tied.

Abigail was as stubborn as they come, and thus far she’d not confessed to any new developments pertaining to a certain blonde Bistro owner. In turn, Stephanie hadn’t graced Bell, Book, and Candle asking for advice either which led the eldest Merriwick to watch from the sidelines as her loved ones caught up to what she already knew. As unlikely as it may seem, Cassie knew Abigail and Stephanie were meant for each other, they just needed to trust their feelings.

**-**

Stephanie had purchased Abigail’s birthday present knowing full well that it was a bit extravagant. She didn’t know what to do with her newfound feelings for her best friend and all she could think to do was to funnel those feelings into a really nice thirtieth birthday gift. The pendent was beautiful, and Stephanie was relieved to find that Abigail had liked it when she opened it at Grey House.

The pair had shared a moment (or what Stephanie thought could maybe have been interpreted as a moment) as the brunette had thanked her for the gift. Her hand had probably lingered just a bit too long on the flower pendent resting on Abigail’s chest, and Stephanie could have sworn that something she’d never seen before had flashed in her friend’s eyes when she met her gaze. But, all of that must have been in the blonde’s head because once back inside Grey House, eating ice cream with the family, Abigail barely looked her way again that night.

Cassie had tried to placate her, explaining away Abigail’s odd behavior as her trying to be a good hostess to the rest of the group, but Stephanie sensed the shift in the air and excused herself early blaming her departure an early Bistro delivery. Even the hug she got from Abigail as she left felt distant. She couldn’t help but feel she’d ruined something somehow.

As Stephanie returned home and got ready for bed she couldn’t leave things as they were. She decided one final birthday message would bandage anything that had transpired.

_Stephanie: Hey sorry I had to run. Thanks for inviting me tonight. Happy Birthday again <3 _

A few hours later when she was already asleep a simple response dinged in.

_Abigail: Thank you for the gift. I really am glad you were there._

Across Middleton, in her bedroom at Grey House, Abigail was sitting on her bed fully dressed, staring into space deep in thought. She didn’t hear the soft knock on her door or Cassie peeking her head inside to say goodnight.

“I hope you had a good birthday,” Cassie whispered. Abigail startled but immediately offered a grateful smile to her cousin.

“Thank you for the party,” the now thirty year old said as she rose from the bed. “I’m so glad to have family to celebrate with.”

“And good friends,” Cassie added. “It was so nice to have Stephanie with us.” The older woman noted the expression change briefly on her cousin’s face at the mention of Stephanie’s name.

“Yeah it was,” Abigail agreed with a tight smile as she made her way to the closet for a towel. “Anyway, I’m so tired I’m going to hop in the shower before bed.”

“Alright,” Cassie began to sneak back out of the room and shut the door before she changed her mind, opening it again. “Abigail?” Abigail paused and looked at her expectantly. “You know you can always confide in me about anything right?”

Abigail remained silent for a handful of moments but nodded silently, suddenly looking very small to Cassie. But another cluster of moments later she was back to her usual self as she confidently confirmed “Of course, and I appreciate it always cousin.”

“Ok,” Cassie smiled and took her leave. “Happy Birthday, Goodnight Abigail”

“Goodnight,” Abigail called putting softly to the closing door. Once it had clicked closed again she resumed her position sitting on her bed. She was now filled with dread. She wondered how she was going to shut all of this down before it got out of hand, or even if she could.

When a text buzzed through from her best friend, she sent back something short and simple, no frills. Abigail decided then and there she needed to back off and get some space from the situation. Maybe nobody would notice.

-

Cassie was in the middle of a mid morning lull at the Bell Book and Candle when her phone buzzed with a text from her cousin.

_Abigail: Are you at your shop?_  
_Cassie: I am! Here all day._  
_Abigail: Close for lunch and talk?_  
_Cassie: Is everything ok?_

When the messages came though she’d just been thinking about the Abigail and Stephanie of it all. However Cassie grew concerned at the younger woman’s non nonsense request. Whatever was going on with Abigail was serious business.

_Abigail: Let’s talk @ lunch_  
_Abigail: Thanks <3_  
_Cassie: <3 see you at 12_

Cassie tucked her phone away as a customer entered the shop, mind already sensing a big conversation to come. Exactly on time, Abigail burst into the shop a few hours later.

“You know,” Abigail started as she set down two bags of food obviously not from the Bistro along with two iced teas. “You know so I don’t need to say anything I just need some guidance.”

Cassie braced herself for the impending discussion. “Abigail I’m not sure what you think I know, but if it has something to do with the way you’ve been staring at Stephanie for the last few weeks, I’m more than happy to talk about it.”

Abigail let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding before launching into a rundown of their lunch order. “I got salads from Ucelli’s hope that’s alright. I didn’t feel like the Bistro at the moment.” The small Italian eatery was a favorite of the folks at Grey House but was on the other side of town from Abigail’s Flowers, emphasizing how much she’d avoided going to the Bistro.

“You even got my go to salad,” Cassie said thankfully.  
“I aim to please” Abigail sat on one of the stools Cassie had brought out from the back room. “I am asking for a favor after all.” She spoke the last words softly, discomfort evident in her voice. She was far from the confident woman Cassie knew in that moment.

“Is everything ok Abigail?” Cassie echoed her unanswered question from earlier that day. The older woman thought back to their conversation the night of the birthday party  
and how Abigail had looked just as conflicted maybe more so.

Abigail took a long pause and proceeded to answer. “I’m not really sure- I just want to know what I’m supposed to do about this because it’s only getting worse!” She looked into Cassie’s eyes, searching for an answer from the closet family she had.  
Cassie clasped her cousin’s hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. “Abigail first of all I want you to know I will always be here for you and I’m honored you came to me with this. I like to think we’re friends as well as family.” Her voiced betrayed her emotion, realizing just how far they’d come as cousins over the years. “But.” she added “ I really think it will help things along if you can actually say what we’re talking about out loud.” She smiled and met Abigail’s eyes who, realizing the comedy in the moment, laughed despite herself.

“If I do that it’s all really real.” she confessed. “And if this isn’t right I lose my friend. I’d never forgive myself.” She was somber once again.

Cassie’s heart went out to her but she knew sometimes a person had to rearrange their expectations. “Sometimes being honest is a risk that’s worth taking.” She squeezed her cousin’s hands again. “Anyway, you are my smart, confident, beautiful cousin who deserves every happiness and that won’t change. No matter what you decide to do next.”

The cousins shifted into a comfortable silence, eating their lunch and occasionally making small talk about business and a joke Grace had told at dinner the night before. Abigial's shoulders lowered and the tension fell from them as they sat. Cassie decided to take a risk. "When did your feelings change for Stephanie?" Abigail looked stunned for a second at the abrupt change in subject but to Cassie's relief she didn't bristle at the question. Instead she sighed groaned and regaled Cassie with all of the little moments of hearing Stephanie sing in the musical, to noticing how much she enjoyed her company, wanting to do things for the blonde she'd never do for anyone else, and never wanting to let go when they hugged. By the time she was commenting on the way she'd begun noticing how certain outfits brought out the blue in Stephanie's eyes she stopped and saw Cassie's knowing expression.

“I really like her Cassie. As more than a friend and I have to tell her, I have to tell Stephanie.” Abigail was quietly determined as the puzzle pieces rearranged in her mind and clicked into place. She grabbed her phone to send a message and then shot up towards the door. She stopped halfway there and ran back to engulf Cassie in a hug. “Thank you. Thank you.”

“Let me know what happens next,” Cassie hugged her tighter and stepped back, letting her go and watching her walk out and back to the flower shop, on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I'm so excited to be back to this world and this story. I hope your holidays were wonderful. I will hopefully be updating more in the next few days so look for another chapter. 
> 
> Is Abigails hair actually not brunette but auburn? I'm conflicted.
> 
> Chapter Song: Georgy Girl- The Seekers


	4. All of the while it was you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally take the first step...but will it be off a cliff or in the right direction?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that I'm self editing so sometimes I will go back and fix things such as typos or wrong spacing. If there is an error I'll probably catch it but a kind reminder never hurt if you see something :)

As Abigail made her way out of the Bell, Book, & Candle she mulled over exactly how to confess her feelings to Stephanie before deciding simple was best. They hadn't been keeping up their usual texting banter lately so, as she typed, she hoped her request would fall on understanding ears. 

_Abigail: Hey can I meet you after you close tonight? We should talk._

It only took a few moments for the bubbles indicating the other woman was typing to appear.

_Stephanie: Sure what’s up?_

_Abigail: I’ll see you at closing time and tell you everything. That’s a promise. Thanks Steph._

_Stephanie: Of course. Always here!_

While Abigail was satisfied with this exchange and began to ponder her exact words for their meeting, Stephanie didn’t know what to expect when Abigail requested to meet her later that night. The auburn haired woman had been especially distant recently and Stephanie couldn’t help but think it was a direct result of the birthday present she’d given her a few weeks ago.

She worried as she closed up shop that perhaps it, combined with her newly developed feelings for the other woman had sent an unintentional message to her friend. Stephanie had tried so hard to not have a crush on Abigail, really she had. It was just that it was like telling herself not to sing along to the radio or like making a homemade pie, - impossible. She needed some perspective as she reached for her phone.

_Stephanie: Is Abigail ok? She’s been off and she just asked to come talk after work._

_Cassie: She’ll be okay. Just listen and it will all work out. :)_

_Stephanie: Should I be worried???_

_Cassie: Just listen <3_

_Stephanie: Ughhh Cassie. Ok, holding you to that._

After all of the patrons had long vacated the Bistro and the other workers had headed home, Abigail arrived at the cafe that night. She looked as pretty as ever but somehow the way she carried herself wasn’t like herself making Stephanie’s heart sink. She was sure she was about to lose a great friend over her inability to control herself. But when the florist looked at her and began to speak she was as shocked as she’d ever been.

Abigail on the other hand, walked through the door knowing that this was one of those moments she was going to recall later in her life as either the beginning of something great or the end of something else. But when she saw Stephanie waiting for her she saw a woman who had taken her by surprise in every way. Someone who’d not only become her closet friend, but kept her grounded, supported her, and pulled out the sweet goodness she rarely let people see. Stephanie. Abigail smiled despite her nerves.  
“Hi.”

“Hi” Stephanie said in a small voice, waiting for whatever was coming.

“I have to tell you something,” Abigail glanced down at her hand, unconsciously playing with the charm on her necklace and stilled it. “It’s why I’ve been so distant and hard to read.”

“I’m all ears,” Stephanie stepped forward, encouraging Abigail to continue.

“Stephanie I don’t think I’ve ever had one before, so I’m not exactly sure, but I think you’re my best friend.” Abigail’s featured softened and for a moment the worry disappeared from her face.

Stephanie, although confused about the conversation at hand returned her smile, “You’re my best friend too, funny how that happened.”

“I’m so glad to have you in my life,” Abigail noticeably tensed. “and I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t!” Stephanie insisted, shortening the gap between them and placing a reassuring hand on the taller woman’s arms which were now crossed across her stomach.

“Wait,” Abigail backed away from the blonde’s touch causing Stephanie’s brows to furrow. “There’s more.” The Merriwick set her jaw and seemed to stand taller as she proceeded, her voice as serious as she’d ever been. “I like you. I like you as more than a friend and it’s been driving me crazy for weeks trying to stop. It just seems like I can’t.” She looked up to see the effect of her words on her friend but unable to read the expression on Stephanie’s face which held a dozen emotions. “It must be shocking,” she added hastily. “I’m pretty good at getting over things if you give me some time and space we can go ba-“

“Abigail!” Stephanie sprung to life.

“I’m so sor-,” Abigail attempted before she felt the other woman’s hand resting on her arm once again.

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Stephanie breathed as she stepped back towards her, keeping her eyes locked to Abigail’s face. “Aren’t you going to ask me how I feel about all of this first?”

“Oh-I..” Abigail looked thrown off but was receptive, immediately asking “How…do you feel about this?” She scanned the shorter woman’s face for any hint.  
“I feel…so relived that I don’t have to hide the giant crush I have on you,” Stephanie beamed up at her.

“You what?” Abigail couldn’t believe it.

“Have been trying to stop thinking about you this way for months?” Stephanie blushed. “Yeah.” She admired the woman in front of her. Saying a silent prayer that she was exactly where she was supposed to be. “Ask me Abigail.”

Abigail looked confused for a split second and then caught on, matching Stephanie’s smile. “Do you want to go out with me sometime and see where this goes?” she shook her head slightly at how crazy this moment was.

“It’s a date,” Stephanie answered, shaking her own head, smile still across her face.

-

When Abigail returned home to Grey House she found Cassie sitting in the living room by the fire, reading a book. The elder Merriwick looked up at her cousin with a kind expression. Clearly she sensed what had transpired at the Bistro with Stephanie but she was waiting for Abigail to tell her in hew own time.

“Well I did it,” Abigail plopped down on the couch next to Cassie. “I just said what was on my mind and I told her.”

“And what did she say?” Cassie placed a bookmark in the book on her lap and closed it, giving Abigail her undivided attention.

Abigail smirked before having a realization and getting back up off the couch, worrying her lip in her teeth. “Well, now I have another problem all together.” She was mildly exasperated which led Cassie to ask her if she was alright. She shook her head. “Now I have to figure out where to take her for a first date!” Her cousin laughed at this development and stood to engulf her in a big hug.

“You will think of something great. I’m happy all went well,” Cassie breathed a sigh of relief that things were starting to fall into place.

“Thank you. I hope I can do this,” Abigail remembered a request she’d thought of on the way home. “Oh and if you could maybe not mention any of this to Grace or Sam?” She looked away. “If this isn’t going to be a thing, no sense in shaking up everyone’s world right?” She shrugged as Cassie nodded with understanding.

“You can tell everyone in your own time. My lips are sealed,” the older woman vowed. Abigail knew she meant it, and even though she had no doubt that her family would react positively to the idea of Stephanie in her life as more than a friend, it wasn’t just her news to tell just yet.  
“Well I’d better get upstairs and start researching some date options,” Abigail gathered her purse from the couch as she bid Cassie a cheerful goodnight.

“Goodnight Abigail,” Cassie grinned, sitting back down and returning to her book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop- Landon Pigg


	5. Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First dates with strangers aren't easy, and apparently first dates with your best friend aren't any easier. 
> 
> They finally go on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, 
> 
> I'm back! There are typos in this and I'm trying to comb through to fix. Stand by! :O Also the formatting seems strange so I might go back and fix that too but hopefully it's not hard to read! 
> 
> Abigail is very poised always so I thought I'd play with her being a little frazzled when it comes to all of this. But fear not, she's still our favorite Merriwick, and she won't lose her personality we love from the show.

Stephanie couldn't contain her smile as she drove home from the Bistro after her conversation with Abigail. It had gone nothing like she thought it would and yet better than she ever imagined.  As she got ready for bed she fought the urge to text the other woman, but not wanting to push her luck, she resisted. As she slipped under the covers, her heart was still bursting. Stephanie considered texting Cassie before closing her eyes to share the good news, but ultimately decided against it, instead being content to bask in her feelings alone. Until she asked Abigail where they stood, it was wonderful temporarily-classified information. And on that note, the blonde drifted off to a dream filled sleep, hopeful for what tomorrow would bring. 

—- 

Abigail was nervous. Abigail Pershing was never nervous. She always knew what to do next and she always had a plan. Right now however she was internally freaking out over what to do for the date she'd just asked Stephanie on. A date! With Stephanie! It had to be something amazing. Because Stephanie was amazing. Because Abigail liked Stephanie more than a little bit and she'd hyped herself up all week to do the asking, not even knowing if she was ruining her best friendship in the process. Thankfully that hadn't happened and the blonde had been very receptive. But the relief and joy from that moment was short lived because as soon as Abigail got home and had a minute to collect herself her mind started to spin with scenario after scenario of ways she could go wrong. What on earth was she going to do for this date?!

She thought maybe the classic dinner and a movie might be nice. But then she remembered Ben had been the one who opened the movie theater and although she wasn't opposed to patronizing the place she'd rather not take Stephanie somewhere that reminded her of an Ex who broke her heart. 

Finally Abigail decided they could go ice skating. It was something she would never have done with anyone else, but she remembered Stephanie had said it was one of her ideal dates once and she knew the blue eyed woman would have fun. Abigail would just make it work. She smiled to herself and walked to the counter for her phone where she immediately searched free skate times at the rink and then clicked over to text Stephanie.

_Abigail: Hey there, are we still on for tonight?_

_Stephanie: It's only been an hour since you asked me if we could go out today ;) yes of course we are._

_Abigail: Great!! I was thinking I could pick you up from your house around 6? We're definitely getting dinner but dress comfortably, you won't want to wear a dress._

_Stephanie: This is sounding mysterious. I'm excited! I will see you then._

_Stephanie: I can't wait actually._

_Abigail: Me either, see you then._

Abigail breathed a sigh of relief and locked her phone so she could concentrate on her customers. This day was going to need to fly by. Promptly, at 5pm Abigail closed up shop and headed home to Grey House to get ready. Encountering her next gigantic hurdle, what to wear! Normally she knew she looked good in everything so she chose something that would show off her assets to her date but still remain classy. Tonight when she again remembered who her date was, the thought of showing off her assets made her extremely nervous again. Eventually she chose a pair of black jeans with a dark green sweater and pea coat to top it off. Adding a pair of tall black boots she looked in the mirror to examine herself and frowned, wondering if she looked OK.

As she wondered if maybe she should do away with the plunging neckline of the sweater tonight, she heard a knock on the door.

"Abigail are you in there," Grace called out.

"Yes," she responded, still looking in the mirror "Come in." Maybe Grace could offer some feedback.

"Going somewhere?" Grace asked when she saw her dressed. "I expected you to be in your workout clothes for your yoga time."

"Not tonight," Abigail let on, "I...have a date actually/"

"Oooo a date," Grace squealed, "That's fun. Who with?"

Abigail hesitated before she answered "You don't know them, but it's new and I don't really think I want to share much yet, you know in case nothing happens."

"Oh all right be secretive" Grace pouted with narrowed eyes. "I'll figure it out probably. But I won't let on when I do." She smiled.  "Where are 'they' taking you?" she asked instead.

"Actually," Abigail said as she rummaged in her closet for her cross body purse (perfect for skating), "I'm taking them ice skating"

"Wow, you hate skating!" Grace exclaimed, "Whoever it is must be pretty special." She added thoughtfully.

"Very," the older woman confirmed after taking a moment to ponder her words. "How do I look?"

"You look like whoever you're picking up is a very lucky person," Grace said as she crossed the room to hug her cousin. "Better get going"

"Thank you Grace," Abigail said sincerely as she hugged her cousin. "Wish me luck"

__

Fifteen minutes later and Abigail was at Stephanie's doorstep, taking a deep breath and knocking.  "Hi," she said shyly when her date answered the door. Stephanie was wearing jeans, heels of course, and a tunic top under a flowing sweater.

"Hey," Stephanie answered back just as shyly, "let me just grab my coat and we'll go." She reached into the hooks on the wall behind her to grab her white pea coat and locked the door behind her.

The pair walked rather awkwardly to the car and got in, in silence, before Abigail offered some information. "Uh so we're going to do an activity but if you end up not wanting to do it because it's dumb or whatever we can just go straight to dinner," she hurried as she kept her eyes focused on the road.

"I'm game for whatever you have planned," Stephanie assured. “The last few days have already been more than I bargained for, what's a little more adventure?" She added as she looked at her driver who managed to take her eyes off the road for one moment and lock eyes with her.  Abigail and Stephanie shared a knowing look and smile before the brunette turned the wheel and directed them into the parking lot of the Middleton Ice Arena.

"You're taking me ice skating." Stephanie breathed out as realization hit her.

"Yeah..I hope that's ok?" Abigail said hesitantly.

"I've wanted someone to bring me here for a date my entire life and nobody ever has," the blonde responded. "I can't believe you remembered I told you that."

"I uh remember a lot of things actually." The Merriwick admitted looking fondly at the shorter woman next to her. "So....?" She cocked her head at her date. 

"Yes yes let's please go skating!" Stephanie said enthusiastically as she squeezed Abigail's arm and got out of the car. Abigail couldn't contain her smile as she followed the blonde across the parking lot and inside.

Once they were inside Abigail paid for rentals for both of them and they suited up. Abigail hadn't mentioned to Stephanie that she not only hated skating but she also was so bad at it that her last attempt she ended up with a sprained wrist from a fall. Still, she got on the ice and did her best to act like she wasn't once again nervous (was being nervous her life now?).

Stephanie was a very good skater and was also no fool. She immediately realized Abigail was struggling and tried to coax her off the wall, even offering to take her hands and guide her around the ice.  "Do you want to hold onto me," she asked as they made their way slowly around the rink. "I don't bite."

"No I'm fine," Abigail said stiffly, one hand firmly on the outside wall. "You go ahead and skate around."

Stephanie, growing discouraged, did just that, taking a few laps and trying to work out the best course of action when your best friend turned date is acting like this.  Meanwhile Abigail was miserable, wanting nothing more than to skate around with Stephanie and chat and have fun. This was supposed to be a date after all. With someone she actually liked. Before she could wallow in self pity too much, Stephanie hocked stopped in front of her.

"Ok that's it," the blonde said firmly. "Are we on a date, or not? Because I could come here and skate by myself whenever. Are you even having any fun?"

Abigail noted the frustration in the other woman's face. "I'm not." She admitted, unable to meet the other woman's gaze. "I'm sorry." 

Stephanie's heart sank until the brunette continued."It's not because of you! I want to be here with you. And more importantly I want to be here on a date with you. This is your dream date. And I'm ruining it because I'm the worst skater in the world." The taller woman sighed, clearly upset at herself. 

Suddenly things clicked for Stephanie and she had to stifle a giggle before she said seriously. "Abigail Pershing you brought me here knowing full well you would be miserable just because it's something you knew I've always wanted to do?"

"Yep," Abigail nodded sheepishly. "Summed it up pretty accurately."

Stephanie slid her skates closer to the taller woman and grabbed her hands to make a point. "That is one of the most romantic things anyone has ever done for me."

"Yeah?" Abigail scanned Stephanie's face, finding no hint of insincerity. 

"Yeah," confirmed Stephanie. "But please don't do it again. I mean please don't make yourself miserable. If I'm on a date, I want it to be fun for both people." She began to let go of Abigail's hands before the Merriwick stopped her. 

"Wait- OK, I can do that." Abigail promised. "But can you get me off the ice now?" 

"Absolutely," Stephanie chuckled as she led the way to the side of the rink. "I heard my date is taking me to dinner so maybe we can do that?"

"Absolutely!" Abigail relaxed momentarily, as she began thinking of dinner, and let herself be led slowly off the ice. 

Dinner was better, although other than the fact that Abigail paid for both the meals it wasn't any different from them going to dinner as friends as they stuck to topics they'd discussed before, their days, and the upcoming holidays. As the women drove home, Abigail began to feel her nerves resurface as they got closer and closer to Stephanie's house. As they pulled one her street their conversation became quiet, both parties mulling over what the next step should be. This was decidedly new territory in a day full of new things.

"So, I can walk you to the door," Abigail offered and she put the car in park and began to open her door.

"Oh you don't have to," Stephanie said offhandedly and then realizing how it sounded when she saw Abigail's face fall, added "But that would be nice" with a small smile.

"Let me carry the leftovers," Abigail offered, as they both walked up the front walkway.When they got to the front steps Abigail waited as Stephanie unlocked the door and then handed her the bag of food.

"I had a good time tonight," Stephanie turned her key in the lock and hesitated before opening the door. "Thanks for suggesting it". Her voice betraying how nervous she'd suddenly become.

"Thanks for going with me," Abigail offered a small smile, her mind screaming that this was the most awkward thing but not knowing how to fix it. "It was nice"

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" asked the blonde after a few more painstakingly slow seconds.

"Yes, I will see you for my morning coffee. 100%" confirmed Abigail, stepping down off the front step and backing away. 

"Ok great," Stephanie said as she attempted to read the other woman's face. "Have a good night Abigail."

"Goodnight Stephanie" Abigail answered, as the blonde went inside. _I'm an absolute moron,_ Abigail thought to herself as she got in the car and returned to Grey House.

\--

After a shower and changing into her pajamas she was ready for bed when she heard her phone chime with an incoming message.

_Stephanie: Next time I'm paying._

Abigail couldn't believe the other woman would still want to be friends with her after today let alone go on another date but here was a second chance. She was pulling magic from somewhere that's for sure.

_Abigail: Tonight wasn't too awful for you?_

_Stephanie: Of course not. Did you have a bad time...?_

_Abigail: No I thought you did!_

_Stephanie: I kind of thought you did. But I hoped I was wrong._

_Abigail: I'm sorry it was so weird. We're friends so I guess I thought it would be better than a first date with a stranger._

_Stephanie: I did too. But I think being nervous means we care. I know I do_

_Abigail: I do too_

_Abigail: I wouldn't risk losing my best friend if I didn't_

_Stephanie: <3_

_Stephanie: Tomorrow night. Movies? They're showing Grease._

_Abigail: It's a date. :)_

_Stephanie: We're going to get the hang of this_

_Abigail: We'd better. I'm kind of counting on it._

_Stephanie: Sleep well_

_Abigail: Sweet dreams_

——-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: Start of Something New - High School Musical


	6. It's so familiar to me, sends a thrill right through me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two and I love writing them being awkward turtles. However we're going to ramp it up now folks! Can you say, "finally"?

The next day, Abigail woke up to the smell of waffles and a “good morning” text message from Stephanie. She was confident that despite their first date near disaster, she and the blonde were going to make the movies that night a much better experience for them both.

Meanwhile, Stephanie was deep into the breakfast rush when she got a text back from Abigail, signaling that the other woman was awake and headed over to the Bistro for her coffee to take to work. Stephanie was filled with anticipation for the evening ahead and hoped they’d be a bit more relaxed tonight than at the ice rink.

When the time came to meet up for the movie, both women wore matching nervous grins, but quickly switched gears to exchange stories about their days as they walked to the theater. Any concerns Abigail had about memories of Stephanie’s ex at the theater causing a hiccup were squashed as the shorter woman cheerfully asked her what she’d like to drink and proceeded to order their concessions. In fact, the middle Merriwick was having such a good time as the evening went on she didn’t even mind everyone around her trying their best to sound like Olivia Newton-John. Hopelessly devoted? Abigail was getting there for sure.

As the theater let out into the night, Abigail walked Stephanie back to her car. “I wish I didn’t have to get up so early again tomorrow,” Stephanie lamented as she opened her car door. “We could have gone out and gotten dessert or something.” As she spoke she wore a disappointed look on her face and an adorable (if you were asking Abigail) crease formed on her forehead.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m actually kind of tired,” Abigail assured as she added, “not that I don’t want to keep talking to you or anything.” The taller woman now sported her own forehead crease as Stephanie looked at her fondly.

“I’ll text you later?” Stephanie stepped forward towards Abigail and caused both of their breathes to catch. “Maybe we can make a plan for this weekend?”

“Uh-yes yes please. I’ll be up.” Abigail stepped back slightly, but then forward again, quickly embracing the blonde before waving goodbye. “Be safe. Goodnight!” Stephanie hugged her back and returned her wave, driving away as Abigail got in her own car.

—

A few hours later…

_Abigail: Here is the selfie we took. We look good._   
_Stephanie: Especially you. :) But yes we do!_   
_Abigail: Thanks for the tickets and popcorn but you're never forgiven for taking me to a Grease sing-a-long._   
_Stephanie: LOL I think you secretly liked it._   
_Abigail: I only like hearing you sing, not everyone else, and definitely not myself._   
_Stephanie: I will take that as a compliment_   
_Abigail: Actually that's when I realized I really liked you…during the musical. You were amazing._   
_Stephanie: No way, that was months ago!!!_   
_Abigail: I had to process...._   
_Stephanie: I'm not complaining. Still a lot to process I guess for me too. I'm glad you realized :)_   
_Abigail: Me too :)_

—-

A few weeks had passed since the night at the movies. Abigail and Stephanie had been texting and talking up a storm as well as going on dates here and there. They wanted to take it slow and make sure it was real before making any kind of move they wouldn’t be able to walk back. But now, getting ready for a night out at the brewery, Abigail was starting to question everything.

Dating your best friend was supposed to be easier than a stranger but it was proving to be harder. And since not everyone knew yet, she’d resorted to talking with Sam about it, who she’d confided in about Stephanie after getting her blessing. To his credit, he’d actually been giving her some reassuring advice.

“Abigail you have to remember you just started dating. You’re seeing each other in an entirely different light. And this is all a big change for both of you. Don’t rush it.” he said calmly while helping Cassie prepare dinner for Grey House.

“I like her so much I don’t want her to think I feel awkward around her. I love being around her. I really just want to...” Abigail trailed off, her cheeks tinted pink.

“Touch her,” Sam smirked. “That is completely normal!”

“I feel like a teenage boy” Abigail groaned with her head on the kitchen counter. “I honestly just want to hold her hand and maybe kiss her goodnight but I guess maybe I think ...that for me those normally lead to...” she trailed off again and lifts her head to give him a knowing look.

“Are you scared about that aspect?” he asked honestly, stopping chopping carrots for a moment.

“I hadn’t thought of it. Not until now, because now it’s real. But I’ve always been so confident I’ve never really had to second guess anything.” she said being as vague as possible but hoping he got what she was saying.

“Without going into detail. I know what you mean a little bit. Every person you’re with is different. But when someone really special comes along, everything seems like a big deal. Even holding hands and kissing goodnight. So when you get to the other stuff, don’t psych yourself out. Just let it happen.” he patted her on the shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look. “It just means you care, Abigail”

“Thanks Sam,” she said as she stood from the counted and gathered her things for her date. “I just hope she knows how much.”

___

Stephanie and Abigail were walking home from the brewery, having had a nice dinner. Snow was lightly falling and they’d wanted to extend their evening a bit before turning in for the night. Their hands swung between them, fingers occasionally brushing as they walked. Stephanie caught Abigail glancing down at them more than once and decided to take matters into her own hands, literally.

“Abigail Pershing, I really wish you’d stop beating yourself up about it and just hold my hand already!” she insisted, bringing them to a halt. “Come here,” she said gently. Grabbing the brunettes hand and intertwining their fingers.

“I feel like an absolute idiot right now,” Abigail groaned. “I don’t really know what to say”

“Just say what we’re both thinking. That this hasn’t been the easiest transition, going from friends to...dating. And it’s bound to be a bit awkward. But I have no intention of letting that end this. Do you?” she said with determination and a grin.

“Absolutely not,” agreed Abigail with a smile and she squeezed her date’s hand.

“Good to hear,” Stephanie responded as they resumed their walk, this time their joined hands swinging between them. They made one more stop, for ice cream, which Stephanie insisted upon despite the freezing temperatures. The car ride home were full of relaxed conversations but after they returned home and the pair approached the door to Grey House, Abigail’s heart began to race.

“I had a great night, thank you for dinner,” Stephanie said as she nervously shifted from one foot to the other. “ I hope we can do it again soon.” She’d insisted on walking Abigail to the door to say goodnight.

“Yeah of course,” Abigail responded. “We can make a plan for another night this week if you’re free.” She kicked herself internally.

“Yeah great,” Stephanie conceded as she hugged the taller women, pulling back slowly.  
“Goodnight Abigail”

“Goodnight” Abigail replied, stepping back from the hug, and then watching the blonde head to her car.

“Stephanie wait,” she called out. But when Stephanie turned back around expectantly the Merriwick’s courage vanished,“Thanks for the ice cream.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.” Stephanie called back, the faintest hint of disappointment in her voice.

Abigail gave a small smile and walked inside shutting the door behind her. No sooner had Stephanie heard the door shut and was about to open her car door than she heard fast footsteps as Abigail popped up beside her car, slightly out of breath.

She spun the blonde around and simply stated “Before you go, I’ve been wanting to do this for awhile” and she grabbed Stephanie’s face and gently kissed her. Stephanie went from surprised to relieved in .2 seconds and returned the kiss, as she brought her hands up to pull the other woman closer.

As they separated, they both smiled, bigger and brighter than they’d ever seen the other smile. “I guess this is happening huh?” Stephanie said finally.

“I’m in if you are,” Abigail confirmed softly, holding the blonde close. Stephanie didn’t respond verbally. Instead, she reached up and pulled Abigail into their second kiss.

Meanwhile Sam and Cassie, who had been enjoying a quiet evening in, exchanged knowing looks as they closed the wide open front door of Grey House and settled down for some TV.  
-  
That night, many hours later…

_Stephanie: I can't stop smiling._   
_Abigail: I know the feeling._   
_Stephanie: Can I ask you something?_   
_Abigail: Anything_   
_Stephanie: Is this a casual thing?_   
_Abigail: Umm no it's not. At least not for me._   
_Stephanie: GOOD it's not for me either. You aren't a fling. I'm serious. I don't want to loose your friendship above all._   
_Abigail: You aren't going to lose me. We'll be friends no matter what. You seem to have weaseled your way into my cold dark heart._   
_Stephanie: You're terrible_   
_Stephanie: But ok, just checking_   
_Stephanie: Because I really liked kissing you tonight. And I hope I can do it again tomorrow._   
_Abigail: You'd better do it again tomorrow, or else._   
_Stephanie: Goodnight beautiful_   
_Abigail: Goodnight Stephanie <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Those Magic Changes- Grease 
> 
> *this is the best version of this song. No I will not argue, this is it fam. This guy nails it.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRPYKFCUALI


	7. This is the best thing that I've ever had for real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important question is asked and our ladies get themselves to Grey House for some family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I have been searching for this chapter for weeks because I had it written and lost it. So I had to start again and actually ended up doing something totally different...which ended up working out better than the original would have. So moral of the story, know your characters and let them take you on the journey. 
> 
> This is fun and I'm hoping you're enjoying! 
> 
> P.S. STAY HOME AND STAY SAFE if you're reading this in April of 2020. Wear a mask, wash your hands, and be smart.  
> If you are a reader from the future, I hope you are both healthy and safe where and whenever you are. <3

Things were pretty good for Middleton’s newest lovebirds. However, a few weeks of clandestine rendezvous later, and Abigail and Stephanie were growing weary of hiding in the shadows. Even though Cassie (and Sam) knew about them and offered an encouraging window into what was sure to be an accepting rest of the family, the pair had been hesitant to put too much pressure on the other when it came to labels and announcements. It was best to go with the flow. Which is why, when Stephanie looked at her watch more than once during one of their too short 8am coffee chats, Abigail noticed. 

“Going to be late for something?” the auburn haired woman asked with a teasing rise to her brow. 

“I’m sorry,” Stephanie groaned, reaching across the counter top of her office desk for the other woman’s hand. “I just forgot I’m supposed to have an order of pecan rolls ready for Grace to take to her National Honor society meeting and she will be here any minute.” The blonde shot Abigail a disappointed look before she jumped up from her desk. As she popped her head out the door, she began relaying instructions for Grace’s order to her first employee arrival of the day, Morgan, who had just clocked in. 

When Stephanie turned back around she had a look on her face that Abigail had come to know over the years of being her friend. “You didn’t want Grace to see me here did you?” Abigail stood from her chair and motioned for Stephanie to come closer. Stephanie looked sheepish but answered immediately. 

“I was worried you didn’t want her to see you,” the shorter woman sighed. “We haven’t officially told anyone about “us” yet and I don’t trust myself to not let it slip out.” 

“Stephanie,” Abigail smiled. “This, us, what we’re doing...it’s not a secret. It’s just new. That’s all.” She hugged the blonde and pulled back with knowing look. “I wasn’t sure what to say to anyone anyway… I haven’t asked you yet.” She added the last bit casually, although her anxiety threatened to take over. 

“Ask me what?” Stephanie asked as she knit her brow together. 

“I think I need to ask if you’d be my girlfriend,” Abigail said softly. Truthfully, the taller woman already knew the answer, but it didn’t make the asking any less panic inducing as she felt her heart clench. 

Almost immediately, she was engulfed in another embrace. “I thought you’d never ask.” Stephanie squealed. “of course! I’ve been thinking about this for- well I’m just glad you asked.”

She blushed slightly and then glanced at her watch again over her newly minted girlfriend’s shoulder. When she did Stephanie saw that they both would soon be late to work if they didn’t wrap things up. Reluctantly, but with a promise to text soon, they parted ways. Stephanie, to the kitchen to ensure that the breakfast rush was going smoothly, and Abigail (out the front door this time), to her shop to arrange flowers for the upcoming Winter Festival centerpieces. 

___

Later that afternoon, Abigail was putting the finishing touches on the arrangements for the festival when Cassie phoned. “A vase of roses for the dinner table please and of course you can bring Stephanie for dinner tonight,” the innkeeper announced, just as the words ‘Abigail’s Flower Shop. How can I help you?’ had left her younger cousin’s mouth on the other end of the line. 

“I know I do it too...but I really hate it when you do that,” Abigail smirked and shook her head as she feigned annoyance at the elder Merriwick’s ways. “But thanks, I’m excited to finally share with the family and so is Stephanie. I’ll bring the best roses we have.” As Abigail spoke on her shop’s landline a text buzzed through on her phone. 

_Grace: Are you sharing something with us tonight? Sensing something is about to be revealed..._

Abigail rolled her eyes at Grace’s flurry of emojis that followed as she told Cassie of the message. “I guess it’s a good thing you’re telling us tonight then.” the older woman chuckled, her kind smile evident, even through the phone.

“Agreed,” Abigail sighed. “I love our family but we sure don’t do secrets very well.” As she bid Cassie goodbye and hung up the phone, she reached her cell and typed out a reply to Grace. The youngest Merriwick was going to be over the moon in a few hours when she found out her cousin was dating their family friend, but for now Abigail was relishing in keeping the high schooler in rare suspense. 

_Abigail: Maybe I am. Guess you’ll have to wait and see ;)_

_Grace: I HATE YOU <3 _

Before Grace could reply Abigail was already texting Stephanie, ironing out details and mentally planning what she was going to wear for dinner. 

_Abigail: Totally forgot we’re having a family dinner tonight. Want to tell them?_

_Stephanie: YES. I’m nervous...but mostly excited. I can’t wait._

_Abigail: Me too!! It’s at 7pm. Should I pick you up?_

_Stephanie: Oh save yourself the trip, I will be there at 7. Can’t wait!_

_Abigail: Me either! See you soon!_

___

Three hours later, the gang at Grey House was busy preparing for dinner to begin. Abigail had indeed brought the best roses her shop had to offer and placed them in the middle of the table for everyone to admire. Mysteriously there was also a small long stemmed arrangement that she'd quickly placed in the fridge, muttering something about it being for a guest. “So you aren’t going to tell us why you called us over for dinner,” Brandon, who was helping put the finishing touches on the dining room table with George, called out. 

“You’ll all figure it out soon,” the middle Merriwick promised. “It’s not bad and it’s hopefully not going to change anything around here. But stop asking or else.” She fixed them both with a stern look before heading upstairs to change, winking at Cassie as she passed her in transit. 

Cassie did her best to hide her smile. She couldn’t wait until everyone was clued in to Abigail and Stephanie’s new romance. She loved to see her family happy, and for them to be happy with a dear friend and neighbor made the occasion even sweeter. 

At precisely 7pm the family began taking their seats, pondering why there had been an extra place set at the table. It wasn’t long before their questions were answered. Abigail, who’d just been about to head to her room to text Stephanie, looked up to see her girlfriend at the doorway of the room, having been let in by Cassie. 

“We have a guest,” Cassie smiled. “Stephanie, welcome to Grey House family dinner.” She motioned for the blonde to take a seat and Abigail rose to greet her, catching the confused glances of Nick, and George, the knowing eyes of Cassie, and Sam, and the dawning realization on the faces of Grace, Brandon, and Tara. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Abigail whispered to Stephanie as she pulled out her chair. Once Stephanie was seated, she announced. “I doubt anyone here is going to have anything bad to say but in case you were thinking about it, don’t.” She turned to look down at Stephanie before continuing with a smile. “This is brand new, but I’d like you all to welcome my girlfriend to family dinner.” Looking up at her, Stephanie matched her smiling expression before chiming in. 

“Yes it’s a little different, but life is all about giving things a chance, and I’m still the same as I’ve always been...,” she took a deep breath to stop her rambling. “And oh it feels so great to finally be able to be here!” 

Tara was the first to pipe up. Immediately interjecting, “I’m so happy for you both! Welcome to family dinner!” She nudged Brandon who was just as happy but still processing. “Agreed! And now I finally know why the lights have been on so early at the Bistro the last few weeks.” he offered a smile to both women as Tara nudged him again, which both Abigail and Stephanie returned with relief in their faces. No sooner had Abigail taken her seat next to Stephanie, Grace leapt from the table to give the couple hugs from behind, gushing about how she always hoped this would happen and how obsessed she was now that it was. 

Nick and George, having recovered from the initial shock, joined the rest of the family in words of support, before the table’s conversation shifted to the Winter Festival and Middleton’s fast approaching holiday season. Frequently, Abigail would look around the room, reveling in the feeling of family and togetherness and acceptance. Occasionally she would catch Stephanie’s eye and squeeze her hand beneath the table. This was really happening, and it was the best thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: This Is For Real- Motion City Soundtrack


	8. Going under cast a spell just say the word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since they're official, they go to a party...after they fill in Martha that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! (Clap) I bet you didn't expect another update so quickly. Neither did I. Writing helps me destress and today was weirdly stressful. Also a tidbit: I found this scene with Martha which was the one I lost the other day. It works much better here and I remain convinced I was SUPPOSED to lose it before. 
> 
> Enjoy and be happy and safe readers. 
> 
> Not edited by anyone but me, pardon any typos. 
> 
> P.S. Thank you for your comments. I LOVE reading them :)

The next day, Stephanie woke up with a newfound sense of energy. After her morning workout and smoothie she got to the Bistro early and had an excellent morning breakfast rush. Throughout the day she caught herself smiling and was happy in those moments just to be happy. Across the street, the reason for her smiles was sure to be hard at work on more decorations for the Winter Festival, or so Stephanie thought. 

_ Abigail: So are we official enough for me to kiss you in the Bistro? _

_ Stephanie: I guess? Yes? Why? Are you here? _

_ Abigail: Turn around silly  _

When Stephanie turned around she was met by her new girlfriend on the other side of the Bistro’s front counter holding a vase of roses, and smirking.

“Hi gorgeous,” the brunette greeted as she set the flowers down. “I was going to send these over but I figured hand delivery was better.”

As Stephane stepped around the counter and laughed at Abigail’s antics, she hugged the other woman and boldly whispered in her ear “So are you going to kiss me or what?”

Abigail rolled her eyes and leaned down to meet the blonde’s lips with her own. “I’ll keep it professional since I’m sure you’re about to get interrogated by your staff,” she whispered as she pulled away. “But maybe later we can continue.”

Stephanie looked up at her girlfriend and nodded, noting the few swiveling heads of customers looking their way. She took a small step back. “Thanks for the flowers, I love them.” she straightened her blazer and smiled bashfully. “and I loved the visit.”

“I’m glad,” Abigail smiled back, no bashfulness detected. “I’ll text you.” With that she winked and left the restaurant, bidding Martha a good morning as she passed her at the door.

“Oh Stephanie what lovely flowers,” the former Mayor fussed as she touched the vase and turned it to get a full view of the arrangement. “I saw Abigail leaving. Who did she deliver them from? A new suitor?” the woman inquired hopefully.

The blonde realized that as they were newly official and had been mostly lying low, there would be a large sum of folks who didn’t yet know that Abigail and Stephanie were a couple. Actually, it was a miracle that Martha was one of them seeing as how the other woman was usually the first to know things, but she’d been on vacation with Tom for the last few weeks and had only just returned. Plenty of time to be out of the loop.

“No, not exactly,” Stephanie offered as she handed Martha a mug of the black coffee she knew she’d be ordering.

“Oh my dear,” Martha began. “One day you will have someone to send you flowers at work. My Tom used to send me a bouquet when he was thinking of me...” she drifted off dreamily. “Anyway, who are they from?” She deadpanned. “Not Ben I hope.” 

“No no. I actually do have someone to send me flowers Martha,” the Bistro owner explained as the former mayor’s face displayed confusion. “Abigail wasn’t just delivering. She’s the one who sent them.” Stephanie hoped Martha put two and two together.

“Abigail is the one who sent them?” Martha repeated. “Well that’s very nice dear, a friend can also send nice flowers.” she shrugged and shook her head as she drank her coffee.

Stephanie sighed with mild frustration. “Martha, Abigail and I are dating now. What you saw today was her bringing me flowers at work,” she smiled despite herself thinking of the florist.

In turn Martha began to grin as the pieces clicked into place in her mind. “Oh! Stephanie I had no idea. I told Tom we would miss all of the important news. Well I’m so fascinated to hear this.” she waved her hands as she spoke. “Gestures like this are a sign things are going well?” 

“It’s very very new,” confessed Stephanie “but yes it’s going well” she looked at the vase and at Martha who was beside herself with the news. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react to be honest.”

“Stephanie we’ve all wanted you both to find happiness and it seems you have.” Martha said sincerely with her hand over her heart. “All the best for this new journey.” 

“Thanks Martha,” Stephanie said. A little while later on her lunch break, Stephanie figured she should do damage control in case the Middleton rumor mill was already in motion. 

_ Stephanie: Martha knows _

_ Abigail: Ok. Should I prepare for the worst? _

_ Stephanie: She’s really happy for us! _

_ Abigail: That's a relief and nice to hear! _

_ Abigail: I’m glad people know. How are you?  _

_ Stephanie: I’m proud to be yours. I want everyone to know. _

_ Abigail: Same here. I think if we go to the Festival together it will silence any questions people might have? _

_ Stephanie: On the arm of the mayor? I feel special ;)  _

_ Abigail: You should ;) We’ll discuss details later. Have a good rest of your work day!  _

_ Stephanie: You too. Thanks again for the flowers <3 <3  _

_ Abigail: <3 _

—

The Winter Festival was the place to see and be seen for the over 21 crowd of Middleton and made up for not having a Valentine’s Day dance later in the year. Middletonians would talk, drink, dance, and raise money for the Christmas fund that donated gifts to those in need for the holidays. For most of her adult life, Stephanie hadn’t attended, never having a boyfriend when it rolled around and not wanting to go to the most romantic event of the year alone. The wait was worth it however, as she not only was attending but was the date of the woman of the hour, Mayor Pershing. Not bad at all. 

For the occasion, the event center had been transformed into a romantic frosted dream, full of fairy lights, candles, and every kind of rose you could name (courtesy of the mayor herself). Attendees sampled a series of desserts and swayed to both a live band as well as the best DJ in Middleton and celebrated the start of the holiday season. It was quite the party.

Cassie and Sam were enjoying a cup of punch when they noticed a striking couple enter the room and waved them over. Abigail and Stephanie were visions individually but together they were undeniably eye catching.

“Wow you both look incredible,” Sam complimented, embracing both women before returning to his place at Cassie’s side.

“You do look lovely,” the elder Merriwick agreed. “And even better you look happy.”

“Thank you,” both Abigail and Stephanie echoed as they joined Sam and Cassie with glasses of punch that a server offered.

The night was a rousing success and even Martha got to enjoy herself spinning on the dance floor with Tom several times during the night.

Near the end of the evening the songs became slower and more subdued as the couples became closer. Abigail was growing weary and wanted nothing more than to head back to Grey House to curl up with Stephanie and watch TV. However when her gorgeous girlfriend asked her for one more dance who was she to say no? The answer would always be yes.

As the music drifted through the room, Abigail rested her hands around Stephanie’s waist and drew her close. Stephanie in turn, raised her hands to the brunette’s shoulders, gingerly wrapping her arms around her neck.

While the song progressed Abigail’s hands longed to drift from her girlfriend’s waist. Stephanie’s fingers rose from the back of Abigail’s neck and played with the baby hairs there, causing the taller woman to shiver.

The couple swayed to and fro, with the music, eyes flicking back and forth from eyes to lips. 

“What are you thinking?” Abigail asked as they danced on.

“That this is the best way to go to my first Winter Festival” Stephanie beamed. “also that I wouldn’t mind dancing with you for a very long time.” She slightly tightened her grip on her girlfriend, drawing herself up towards Abigail's face.

“Hmm,” the brunette hummed as she leaned down to kiss her. “I’d have to agree with you on both counts.”

As the song ended, Stephanie finally said the words Abigail had been waiting for when she asked if she’d like to head home. The pair said their goodbyes and left the dance. Walking out of the event center they debated which show they were going to put on when they got back to Grey House. Abigail, admitting defeat, finally agreed to the blonde’s selection, knowing full well that whatever was chosen would barely be watched. 

An hour later, the credits of the episode rolling, and the sounds of the rest of the family coming home signaled that it was time for Stephanie to head home. As she rose from the couch, she brushed stray hairs out of a sleeping Abigail’s face and draped the blanket she’d been using over the auburn haired woman. While she leaned down to place a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek and gathered her things to leave, she lingered in the doorway, her heart seizing at the sight before her.  _ Well damn it _ , she thought. _ Not yet. _ Whatever they say about falling, or knowing, or realizing how much someone means to you, yeah that stuff, well Stephanie knew in that moment, despite it being too soon and not “taking it slow” at all ...she knew that all of that was right. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Boom Clap - Charli XCX 
> 
> *Specifically the Lennon & Maisy cover version


	9. Make me tell you I'm in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all and that's OK because our girls are in l-o-v-e...but it's too soon... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be posting this chapter because it has the very first words I ever wrote for this story in it. I've had this since November and it's great to be putting in it's proper place. Thank you to all readers, even if you don't comment. I appreciate you and hope this story continues to bring some positivity to your life in some way. 
> 
> Not sure if I will be posting much more this week but I do have more I've already written so we'll see!

It had been a week since Winter Festival and Abigail was swept up mayoral duties for holiday prep for Middleton, flower arrangements for various clients, and frequent nights out with her wonderful girlfriend. In the flurry of activity Abigail hardly noticed how settled in she was feeling. She was happy, and for the first time, really felt like she wanted to be the first to say those three words to someone...but she didn’t.

Recalling the night of their third date, the women had discussed a lot of things, one being that they didn’t see whatever they were doing as a fling. They wanted to go super slow and explore what was happening between them but not risk completely ruining their friendship and disrupting everyone’s lives if things fizzled out.

Abigail took that conversation to heart and didn’t want to scare the blonde off by her growing feelings, opting to enjoy things as they unfolded. After all, they were _ just  _ officially girlfriends, and she reminded herself of that when the urge to declare her affection would come. Little did she know that the object of her affections was doing a lot of thinking of her own.

Stephanie and Abigail had agreed on a low key night for their Thursday evening date activity, saving a night out on the town for another time. Middleton was bursting at the seams with holiday visitors which meant extra customers for both women at their respective businesses. To say they were tired would be an understatement.

The pair had considered canceling their evening all together before Abigail suggested Stephanie just come over to Grey House with some take out from the Bistro. Stephanie, not wanting to miss a night spent with the florist, had pounced on the idea, even offering to bring a movie to watch.

After making sure her closing staff had everything under control, Stephanie grabbed her things and headed to Abigail’s, butterflies in her stomach as usual. She wondered if those would ever go away when she thought about the auburn haired woman who’d quickly become the most important person in her life. She smiled at that thought, she hoped not.

Upon arrival, she was greeted at the door to Grey House by Cassie who, of course, just had a feeling she’d arrived before she even knocked. Pleasantries exchanged, the women made their way into the living room where Sam sat playing a board game with Nick and Grace.

“Hi everyone,” Stephanie greeted with a smile. “I brought some extra peanut butter cookies with me tonight if anyone is interested?” She knew they were a favorite of Grey House and always kept it’s residents in supply when she’d made up a batch.

“You are an angel!” exclaimed Nick as he took the bag from Stephanie’s outstretched hand.

“Yes,” agreed Cassie, “you’re so nice to think of us Stephanie. I know it was a busy day today.”

“It was,” agreed the blonde. “ But considering I’m stealing your game night champion for the evening I figured it was a fair trade.” she added with a sheepish shrug. 

Abigail, having just entered the room added. “It’s the perfect trade as long as you brought some food for me too, I’m starving,” she admitted as she crossed the room and leaned down for a quick kiss hello. The rest of the room exchanged smiles, happy to see the middle Merriwick so comfortable and happy with their friend. “Now if you’ll excuse us,” Abigail said with dramatic effect, “it’s time for dinner and a movie!”

“See you guys later,” Stephanie said as she playfully rolled her eyes at Abigail’s antics and headed to the kitchen to set up the food.

“Have a good night you two,” Sam called after the pair as they giggled down the hallway. Yeah, they were kidding themselves if they thought they were “going slow” he thought to himself as he caught Cassie’s eye. Something told him she was thinking the same thing.

“I can fix us a tray and bring it up if you want to get everything else set for the movie in your room?” Stephanie offered.

“You sure you don’t need help,” Abigail questioned, taking out a few containers of food from the bags Stephanie had brought with her.

“Got it covered my dear,” the shorter woman insisted, bumping Abigail’s hip with her own playfully. “Here take the DVD and get us some of those crazy cozy blankets I know Cassie keeps upstairs?”

“Your wish is my command,” Abigail saluted as she grabbed the movie off the counter. “You and this movie...I should have known.” she shook her head as she headed upstairs laughing to herself, Stephanie’s heart swelling as she watched her leave. She was in too deep.

“Need a hand,” asked Sam as he appeared in the kitchen.

“I think I’ve got it under control,” Stephanie said as she surveyed the tray of food before her. “What are you doing in here, Mr. Monopoly?”

“I’ve been instructed to bring snacks back to the group, and also I just bought two hotels for Park Place so it’s a tough crowd in there,” he said his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

“Gotcha,” Stephanie laughed. “Well you are welcome to the extra I brought. Abigail and I will never finish it.”

“So how’s everything going with you two?” Sam asked casually.

“So far so good I think,” she responded. “I mean I-“ she cut herself off not wanting to reveal too much. “Yeah it’s good.”

“You know we’re friends right?” Sam asked gently. “You can tell me if something is bothering you and it goes in the vault”

Stephanie sighed with relief and gratitude for her friend. She loved Cassie but she was too close to the situation this time, maybe Sam was the perfect person to talk to.

“Sam I…I think I love her and I’m kind of freaking out about it,” she said in a hushed voice.

Sam smiled and then asked “Why are you freaking out? That’s a good thing right?”

“Well I said we should go slow, like super slow and I don’t want to scare her off.” Stephanie worried her bottom lip before continuing. “You of all people know how special it is to be around the women in this family, they’re something else. And when I think of taking it slow with Abigail...I don’t.”

“Because you’re already there,” Sam nodded his head with understanding.

“Yeah,” Stephanie confirmed. “I am. I’ve been there, I just couldn’t admit it to myself yet. I didn’t know what that feeling was until we started dating.”

“It sounds really similar to when I started dating Cassie actually,” Sam said as he moved to sit on a stool and motioned for Stephanie to follow suit. “By the time we officially dated, we’d known each other for awhile and I’d seen the way she just IS. It was almost like I was under a spell if you can believe it.”

“I can believe it,” Stephanie grinned, thinking of the way Sam looked at Cassie.

“Well we just fit together as a couple so well, like we’d been doing it forever, so when it came time to tell her how I felt I was a little scared because I thought it would change things, and it did. But it just made them better,” he said, pondering his own words and locking eyes with Stephanie. “Loving the women in this family  _ is _ different. I think we both know things just kind of happen and we go with it. But Stephanie, I know I’ll never find someone like Cassie even if I looked over the entire planet. She’s the best thing thats happened to me besides Nick.”

“You guys are pretty great together,” Stephanie agreed.

“And you and Abigail have always seemed to go together. It was like something was bound to happen. Well, now it is,” Sam encouraged. “Abigail is a great person. Go get your girl. I’m not Cassie, but I have a feeling it’s going to be worth it.” He winked, patting Stephanie on the shoulder as he got up to gather some food. 

“Thanks Sam,” Stephanie said, smiling with a tear in her eye. “I’m going to go do just that.”

“What took you so long?” Abigail asked as she emerged from the closet, bearing another blanket for the bed. She looked at Stephanie expectantly, noticing the blonde’s soft expression.

“Oh I ran into Sam in the kitchen and we got to talking...” Stephanie said, setting the tray of food on the dresser and facing Abigail.

“I’m surprised you could pry him away from that infuriating game they’re playing.” Abigail rolled her eyes playfully sitting on the bed. “What were the two of you talking about?”

Stephanie moved to stand across from her, staring at her intensely causing the brunette to switch into serious mode.

“Wait Stephanie, is everything ok? Why are you looking at me like that?” Abigail spoke as she placed the blanket on the bed and reached for the other woman’s hand, her own eyes searching blue ones.

“Oh we were just talking about this and that,” Stephanie answered, “Work, the weather...and what it’s like to be in love with a Merriwick woman” she finished with a whisper as she tucked Abigail’s hair behind her ear as she did.

Stephanie knew she was tempting fate. She’d been the one to say she wanted to take things slow and just date, not rush into a relationship, and not define anything yet. She was still wrapping her head around the idea of being with a woman if she was being honest. But Abigail Pershing had turned her world upside down with her beauty and wit and mystery, and she was putting together every piece of her broken heart in ways she could never explain. She would be damned if she was going to mess this up. It was going to be worth it.

Abigail looked speechless and then nervously asked, “What did you guys have to say about that last subject?”

“Sam told me that when he fell in love with Cassie it was like it caught him by surprise because they were so different at first. But she complimented him and made him better and magically knows him better than anyone else ever has. She sees him. And makes everything better. And then I told him I understood. Because that’s what I feel like when I think about you, because I’m in love with you Abigail.”

“Do you really mean it?” Abigail asked softly.

“With everything I’ve got” Stephanie squared her shoulders, not breaking eye contact. 

“In that case,” the Merriwick added with a shaky breath. “I’ve been dying to say I love you too. I’ve been holding back because we said slow. But Stephanie you make me so happy and better, so much better and I want to be around you all the time and... please kiss me right now and make me stop talking?” Abigail squeezed her eyes closed with embarrassment, and was relieved as she felt Stephanie bring their lips together. 

Twenty minutes of making out (and only making out, they did say slow after all) later, Abigail and Stephanie were in their pajamas eating dinner and watching Legally Blonde on Abigail’s bed, smiles on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me - Mel Carter


	10. You're taken over the beat of my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is self conscious, Abigail is a sweetheart, and they go on a weekend getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for mmmkay so that happened. Anyway this is as M as this story is going to get. I hope it's satisfactory!

As February rolled around, Middleton’s Illinois weather was still howling through town, and Abigail and Stephanie were going strong. A month and some change into being official now and although they hadn’t exactly reached the milestones either Abigail or Stephanie had reached with their exes by this point in the relationship, neither had ever felt more solid with another person. It was terrifying but comforting at the same time. Which is why every time they stayed over at the other’s house or a moment struck just right, it got harder to take it slow.

Just last week, Grace had nearly gotten an eyeful when she walked into Abigail’s room without knocking first and saw her cousin on the bed making out with a nearly shirtless Stephanie. Grace had bolted and Stephanie had insisted the door be locked at all times from then on even when nobody was supposed to be home. 

The incident with Grace had led to a temporary lull in getting physical (her idea). But now, weeks later, Stephanie could barely contain herself. On this particular day she looked across the Bistro at her insanely hot girlfriend who sat reading the newspaper at the counter and wished she felt more confident about her own appearance. Abigail not only had a beautiful soul - even one occasionally hidden behind a prickly exterior - but was also one of the most beautiful people she’d ever seen. Stephanie wanted Abigail in the worst way but she’d never been with a woman before and she just wasn’t sure how she’d live up to her girlfriend’s expectations. After all, Stephanie lamented, she was just a small town girl who did her best to get to a workout class once a week. As Abigail glanced up from her paper and fixed her with a smile, Stephanie’s internal monologue wasn’t even sure why the mayor gave her the time of day. The blonde, smiling back despite her negative train of thought, realized something had to give. 

Stephanie shared her fears with Cassie the next day over lunch, and the shop owner did her best to put her mind at ease. “Stephanie you’ve got to stop talking about yourself like that. You are an attractive and smart woman who also has a beautiful heart. Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Cassie gently chided. “And I know Abigail agrees.”

“I just don’t know how I can compare to-“ the blonde began to confess, but the older woman gently cut her off.”

“When someone really loves you, they aren’t comparing you to anyone else. They’re too busy enjoying everything that you are...” Cassie insisted with her signature knowing smile.

“Ohhh I know,” Stephanie tensed her shoulders and shook her head. “I’m just getting in my head about everything.” She groaned. “I supposed I should really be talking about this to Abigail.”

“I think that honesty is the best policy. Besides I know how much she wants you to be happy, she would want to know your feelings.” Cassie 

“Thanks Cassie,” Stephanie “I think talking it out might just be the best solution.”

__

Later that night as Abigail and Stephanie sat on Stephanie’s couch for a movie marathon, Abigail could sense her girlfriend’s tension. “So, what’s going on?” the hazel eyed woman asked gently, turning to face the blonde and laying a hand on the other woman’s knee giving it a light squeeze. “Talk to me.”

“I, don’t even know how to say it without sounding stupid,” Stephanie confessed without making eye contact. “I’m...lately we’ve... we’ve been...getting closer.”

“Yeah...” Abigail agreed, anxiety threatening to rise. “I thought we were both enjoying that?” she added trying to remain unaffected. She never wanted her girlfriend to feel any kind of pressure from her as she was still testing the waters herself. “Stephanie wait I’m sorry if you want to slow down please let me know I don’t want to-”

“No no,” Stephanie insisted. “you’re so sweet, no it’s not that.” she assured Abigail, taking her hands. “I am enjoying getting closer with you, it's just that...” The blonde grew increasingly frustrated with herself for not being able to just _ say _ it. 

“You can tell me anything. You know that,” Abigail assured as she scanned Stephanie’s face for the source of her apprehension.

“I’m nervous...that the closer we get...I mean sooner or later we’re going to,” Stephanie was now visibly upset and Abigail was doing her best to follow along. “I’m scared that I’m not attractive enough for you and that you’re going to realize that and be disappointed.” she finally rushed out. Taking a breath she continued, slower this time. “Because you’re gorgeous and perfect. And you could have anyone you want. And I’ve never...” she faded off, face red, tears threatening to spill. 

Abigail took everything in and immediately went into damage control mode, reaching to engulf the woman she loved in a hug. “Hey hey,” she comforted as she felt the other woman sob, finally releasing all of the built up insecurities that had been plaguing her. “Hey sweetheart, I’m here. I love you and I’m here.” Abigail’s own eyes filled with tears as she realized just how much stress this had been causing Stephanie. 

“I must look really awful now,” Stephanie said at last after they’d released their hug and she was drying her eyes with some tissues.

Abigail reached out and cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks in her hands. “Not one more word of this kind of talk.” she said gently as she kissed the blonde lightly before pulling her back to lean against her on the couch. “I’m scared too, you know,” she whispered into Stephanie’s ear as the brunette woman held the blonde close. “Everyone I’ve ever dated, my family, well some of them anyway.” she revealed. “They’ve all left me. My parents, my foster families, my friends, even my boyfriends...I’ve never really had anything solid that lasts.” Abigail paused for a minute to collect her thoughts. “It makes it hard for me to trust people and hard to show my true self.”

“Do I get to see the real you?” Stephanie asked softly after a moment, snuggling back into Abigail’s embrace and drawing the taller woman’s arms around her even more.

“You’re one of the only people I’ve ever let this close,” the florist responded, letting out a deep breath as she confessed, “And I’m terrified.”

With that confession Stephanie sat up and turned to face her girlfriend. Worry lining her features.

“Why are  _ you _ terrified,” she asked. 

“Because,” Abigail replied, “you have me, my entire heart, you see me and you know me. And because I’m letting you in...you could break me.”

“I promise you,” Stephanie said solemnly “all I want is to love you.”

“I believe you,” Abigail whispered as she played with the blonde’s hair. “Don’t you get it Steph, I’m not going to be disappointed when we eventually sleep together, because all I’ve been able to think about for awhile now is how stunningly beautiful you are. That combined with being completely in love with you...no disappointment can happen, ok?”

Stephanie was more than relieved to hear those words leave the taller woman’s mouth. “I love you,” the blonde said emphatically. “And if you say so, ok” she hugged her girlfriend as if her life depended on it. “Ok.” 

—

That weekend, after an inquiry from Abigail and some encouragement from Cassie, Sam graciously offered the pair the use of his Lake House for a getaway. And so, with zero distractions and no chance of visitors Abigail and Stephanie were able to relax.

“I’m nervous,” Stephanie confessed. “I still don’t want to disappoint you.” The pair were settled in at the lake house the first night of the weekend, unpacked and sipping wine by the fire. Tension had been building throughout the day and as they kissed in the silence of the twilight it was palpable. 

“Remember you could never disappoint me.” Abigail insisted. “Besides, I’m nervous too right now.”

“You are?” the blonde asked incredulously. “I didn’t think this would phase you Mayor Pershing.”

. 

“Of course I am, “ the taller woman insisted. Taking her girlfriends hands and intertwining their fingers. “But I trust you. You make me feel safe.” she said as she dipped her head down for a deeper kiss.

“You make me feel safe too, “ Stephanie agreed. “You’re so beautiful.” she whispered against Abigail’s lips. “I want this.”

Abigail shivered. “I want you.” she whispered back. “Are you sure?” Without responding, Stephanie took her hand and began leading them to the main bedroom. The women laughed to ease any leftover awkwardness as they landed on the large bed. They fell into a familiar series of touch and kisses that led to clothes shed, bodies bared, and things learned. Eventually leading them to fall asleep, intertwined, and completely happy. 

The next morning, as they lay in bed, looking at each other, Abigail broke the silence.“You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” She said as she stroked the other woman’s cheek with her thumb. “I’m not sure if I told you last night. I was a little overwhelmed.”

“You weren’t the only one feeing overwhelmed,” Stephanie said back, her voice filled with awe as she looked at her girlfriend. “I kept thinking I was dreaming. You were incredible.”

“Ah yes, another gift of the Merriwick women I’m told,” Abigail slyly confided which earned a smile and playful slap on the arm from Stephanie. “However,” the brunette turned serious again, “Nothing has felt like this with someone before. You’re the incredible one.”

“You’re not just saying that?,” Stephanie asked, burying her face in a pillow when Abigail leaned in for a kiss.

“Hey, “Abigail turned her girlfriend’s face to her. “I only give compliments when I mean them, you know me. Start believing that you’re so great, because you are.” She accented her praise with kisses down Stephanie’s body. “Your hair, your eyes, your lips, your neck, ....” the rest of her words were forgotten, lost to the duvet cover and another dimension. In time, Abigail resurfaced with a smug expression. “I will remind you how amazing you are whenever you want” Abigail said as she kissed Stephanie one last time for good measure. 

When Stephanie Borden could form coherent thoughts again, she thought of how she was the luckiest woman on earth if she got to do this with Abigail Pershing on a regular basis. 

_____

Abigail and Stephanie enjoyed their weekend at Sam’s Lake House immensely. Even more than the actual act of being together it was a nice break from their routine and a picturesque location to relax for a few days. Upon their return, however, it seemed that at least one of the Merriwick clan wasn’t going to let her knowledge of just why the weekend was special go to waste. 

_ Grace: How was the LAKE HOUSE??? ;))))  _

_ Abigail: No way on earth am I telling you anything about my weekend.  _

_ Grace: But I already know something happened.  _

_ Abigail: This is inappropriate!!  _

_ Grace: But I’m just happy for you guys you know that!  _

_ Abigail: Yes I do. And I’m very very grateful. But if your mother finds out you know about anything it’s not going to end well for anyone. So, I had a great weekend and we’ll leave it at that. Deal?  _

_ Grace: YES OMG YES. Ok I won’t even mention it to Stephanie when I get my morning coffee.  _

_ Abigail: I will kill you myself if you do!  _

_ Grace: lollll love you. Seriously.  _

_ Abigail: Merriwick women, can’t live with them, can’t live without them.  _

_ _______ _

_ Abigail: I keep playing the weekend over and over in my mind…  _

_ Stephanie: What was your favorite part?  _

_ Abigail: You know the first night…? _

_ Stephanie: Yeah :)  _

_ Abigail: When it was dark and we built that fire…  _

_ Stephanie: I’m using my imagination to remember right now.  _

_ Abigail: And those raccoons were outside and we had to chase them off with brooms? That was the best part. _

_ Stephanie: I HATE YOU  _

_ Stephanie: But that was funny _

_ Abigail: Just kidding of course. I’ve been thinking about other things.  _

_ Stephanie: Same here. I need some reminding though. Xoxo  _

_ Abigail: I will see what I can do.  _

The weekend away had preceded a previously scheduled business trip for the mayor and although she was keen to do her job, Abigail was less than thrilled about having to be away from Middleton for a week. 

_ Abigail: I miss you already _

_ Stephanie: Why did you have to leave? :(  _

_ Abigail: haha aww you know it’s a week long mayors retreat and I will be back late Sunday night.  _

_ Stephanie: I know. I just want you here with me _

_ Stephanie: Hurry back _

_ Abigail: When I’m not thinking about work here I’m thinking of you. Back ASAP. _

_ Abigail: Dinner Monday night? _

_ Stephanie: YES! I’m taking you out this time. _

_ Abigail: hmmm intriguing. I’m in. _

_ Abigail: *photo message* Watching the sunset at the beach selfie time. _

_ Stephanie: UGH you’re so adorable. Now I miss you more. _

_ Stephanie: *photo message* Bistro closing time selfie. _

_ Abigail: WOW I really really like that face _

_ Abigail: 2 sleeps then home xoxo  _

_ Stephanie: 2 sleeps <3  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Sledgehammer- Fifth Harmony


	11. Girl, girl, girl You gonna set me on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the fun in having your own private office if you can't use it for some fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling extra motivated to get all of these chapters out! I've loved posting so many so quickly and polishing up things that have been sitting on my computer for months. That being said, although there is plenty more for this story, I probably won't have any updates for awhile. 
> 
> I'm back to creating more chapters while also attempting to navigate real life in this weird world we live in right now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far. Can't wait for the next chapter and to hear what you think.

In a blur of texts and video chats, the week came and went. Abigail spent most of it in a Miami boardroom with other mayors, learning about municipal funding, meanwhile Stephanie was swamped with catering events and updating a few items on her menu.

Finally it was Monday. It was the aftermath of a typical lunch rush at the Bistro. Stephanie had just cleared a table and was just returning to the front when she noticed her girlfriend walk through the front door, wearing the most skintight dress imaginable, and sporting a fresh blowout from the salon down the road. Abigail couldn’t have looked better if she’d tried. This was a problem for the blonde, especially considering she was probably going to be working late that night, meaning the quality time she’d scheduled with her girlfriend might have to wait for another day. 

_ Stephanie: Welcome home :) But if you insist on wearing that dress to my place of business and walking around like that I’m going to have to ask you to leave. _

Stephanie typed out the message with a shake of her head as she was summoned back into the kitchen before she could greet Abigail in person. The taller woman, noticing her girlfriend look her way before pocketing her phone wasn’t surprised when a notification appeared on her screen.  _ 1 new message from Stephanie Borden _ . Abigail smiled at her screen and playfully responded, noticing Stephanie was now glancing at her through the glass windows on the kitchen doors. 

_ Abigail: Awww hi to you too. I’m doing that flower segment for the local news later so I’m dressed for that. Do you really want me to leave? My dress and I can always walk around downtown instead. Of course that would mean you couldn’t look at me anymore. I can see you staring, you know. :))  _

Stephanie looked to the ceiling and groaned as she realized she’d been caught and immediately replied to Abigail’s taunting text, ready to kick things up a notch. 

_ Stephanie: If you saw you right now, you would be staring too!  _

_ Stephanie: It’s not fair, but no matter how much I want you, I have to be a boss here before I can be your boss.  _

_ Abigail: Now Miss Borden you just made me blush. Can you tell? _

_ Stephanie: I can... _

_ Stephanie: Ok I can’t take it. If you don’t meet me in my back office in 5min we are breaking up. _

_ Abigail: hahaha this dress never fails _

—20min later—-

“So,” Stephanie panted against Abigail’s lips. “I’ve never done that at work before.”

“Really,” Abigail asked as she stood from the small couch in the office, gently lifting the shorter women off of her lap in the process. “Not even with...?”

“No,” Stephanie cut her off before she could say a name. “Nobody has ever worn a dress like yours and also been someone I’m dating.” Then, noticing said dress was in a bunch on the floor of her office she added, “Speaking of, get it off the floor before it’s a wrinkled mess for TV.” 

“Yes, ma’am” replied Abigail as she kissed Stephanie again for good measure before moving to get dressed.

“I have to get back,” Stephanie groaned as she fixed her hair and buttoned her blouse. “But call me later tonight? I think we can salvage a late dinner.”

“You know I will,” confirmed Abigail, turning so that Stephanie could zip her up. “Now you go out first or people will talk.” Once securely zipped, she winked as her girlfriend shook her head.

“We can’t have that,” Stephanie joked. Turning serious, she lingered before leaving, reaching up to smooth down Abigail’s previously perfectly blown out hair. “I missed you so much. Love you and call you tonight” She blew a kiss and then, after a final once over in the mirror by her office door she returned to work. 

As Stephanie slipped back into the Bistro’s bustling kitchen, Abigail called after her “Love you too” before rushing out of the back door to make her TV interview on time. Although, being late today would have totally been worth it. 

___

Abigail couldn’t recall when she’d ever been this happy. She was putting down roots in Middleton, she’d reconnected with her family, owned a successful business, and was at the beginning of the healthiest and deepest relationship of her life with someone she loved. For once, everything was coming together, and as much as the past had made her believe that she was always on the outside looking in, she finally felt like she had a real home. 

Which is why when Stephanie mentioned meeting her family the next morning as they were laying in her bed, Abigail didn’t hesitate when she said yes. 

“I know they will love you when they get to know you,” Stephanie snuggled into the taller woman under the covers. “My sister is in town for awhile too so this is the best time before she’s deployed off again.” 

“How did everyone react when you told them we were dating?” Abigail asked, running her fingers through Stephanie’s hair. 

“My mom just wants me to be happy and wasn’t surprised really,” Stephanie answered. “My sister will be fine with it. I haven’t gotten to talk to her but I know it will all be fine and we will have a great day.” 

Abigail worried her lip between her teeth and fell silent for a few minutes causing Stephanie to turn in her arms and cup the brunette’s face with her hand. “Hey you,” she encouraged “I love you and so will they.” 

“I hope so,” Abigail said finally. “Because I’m really happy with how things are going.” She gave Stephanie a meaningful look before adding, “And I kind of want to not go down for breakfast right now and do something else instead.” 

Stephanie rolled her eyes playfully before pushing back the covers and walking across the room to the bathroom. “Babe I need to shower before work so whatever your plans are... that’s where I’ll be,” she winked and walked in turning on the water and gathering a towel from the cabinet. It didn’t take long for Abigail to take the hint and join her. Cloud nine had nothing on Grey House that morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Burning Love- Elvis Presley


End file.
